


Too Little Too Late

by earth_bent



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, FLUFF EVENTUALLY, I'm Sorry, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Relationship Problems, Team Talon (Overwatch), They stay together, Utopaea (Overwatch), Vishkar Corporation, fixing mistakes, they'll be fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_bent/pseuds/earth_bent
Summary: Hard light meets harsh realities as Symmetra is given information that turns their relationship upside down.





	Too Little Too Late

This was infuriating. Satya had been sat behind the cool glass of her desk for the better part of the day, yet she couldn’t recall her thoughts ever being focused on the work in front of her. This was a woman who prided herself on being calm, calculated even, but she would be lying if she said that she could pull herself away from the storm locked away in her mind. Raking her fingers through her hair, she sat back. Before her sat no less than a dozen urgent Vishkar projects that she was sure should have required her full attention,but all of them had been halted for the day.

 

“Forget it.” She seethed into the empty room.

 

The architect swiped away the project screens and groaned. Who was this woman she had become? Not anyone Satya recognized,that was for sure. She was normally able to compartmentalize the troubles of her every day life without letting it so much as brush against the thought of interferring with her work. This time however, was different. Closing her eyes, she tried to breathe. For a moment it seemed almost as if she had finally reached the peace she had been searching for, only to have the same images flash across her mind. Cursed images of tangled tan and blue limbs coming together to make a Satya grimace, feeling the hot sting of tears come to her eyes for the hundredth time today. She opened her eyes slowly, taking a deep breath and leaning back in her seat. Satya knew that logically, she could not dwell on this forever. Eventually she would have to move past this just as she had moved past other inconveniences in her life, but she also knew that she could never look back at this as simply an inconvenience. 

 

For only a moment, her heart beat sped up as she saw the tell tale purple blink of her computer monitor, but an action that normally would’ve brought a smile to her face only brought a rumble of anger through the architects chest. Without hesitation her fingers sped across her keyboard,typing in a manual override code that she had created just for this moment in mind. Her office went dark for a moment before slowly coming back up with the cold blue of the Vishkar offices. Satya smiled bitterly to herself, though she knew this would only stop the hacker for a moment or two it still brought her a sense of justice. 

 

Within moments she heard the door mechanism unlock, swinging open to reveal Sombra in her classic purple, face donned with a look of pure confusion. 

 

“Mi corazon? Is everything okay?” She asked, walking into the room slowly, the door swinging shut quietly behind her.

 

Satya sighed quietly, deciding against looking the other woman in the eye, instead choosing to focus her attention on her desk, flicking away specks of dust in an attempt to keep her composure. 

 

“Saty?” Olivia asked quietly, feeling the tension thick in the room. She goes to take another step but stops when she sees Satya flinch away from her movements. 

 

“Mi amor what is this abou-”

“Just stop it, Olivia.” Satya interjects. Her face marred by the hurt she’s been so desperately trying to hide.

 

Olivia struggles to grasp at anything that may tell her what was going on. She opens her mouth to say something but stops when she sees Satya typing something onto her holoscreen.

 

Satya pulls up an image, looking at it for only a moment before turning her head away. She swiped the image to the monitor nearest Olivia, taking a deep breath and steadying her voice before saying

 

“This image was sent to me late last night from an anonymous server.” Satya said, her voice steely as she saw the disbelief wash over the other woman. 

 

The image in front of the hacker depicted her and a certain Talon sniper in a particularly compromising position but, though Satya had wanted to believe there was, there hadn’t been a touch of photoshop done to the image. The betrayal held within its pixels it would seem, were all genuine. 

 

Satya brought the image back to her monitor, looking at it for a moment before angrily swiping it away. 

 

Olivia’s jaw had all but hit the floor. She had opened and closed her mouth a dozen times trying to find  _ anything  _ that she could say to make Satya look at her. 

 

“Mi amo-” She began

 

“Do not call me this.” Satya spat at her, her hands curled tightly into fists in her lap. 

 

“Saty please, I can explain” Olivia pleaded, the gravity of the situation finally beginning to settle in. 

 

“No, you can lie. I see all the explanation that I could need right there.” Satya said, anger creeping further into her voice with every word. 

 

Satya stood from her chair, taking a moment to collect herself and smooth down her blouse as she took a deep breath. 

 

“Mi corazon  _ please,  _ I swear to you that there’s more to this than it looks like.” Olivia stammered, trying her hardest not to beg but unable to keep the desperation out of her voice. 

 

Satya breathed deeply before finally looking at the hacker, her stare cold and her eyes filled with the hurt and anger that she had built up over the day. 

“I risked so much for this Olivia. I put aside everything in order to make this work.” She began, her voice beginning to shake. 

 

“Saty  _ please  _ let me explain” Olivia begged, moving to take the other woman’s hand in hers but shrinking back as Satya moved away. 

 

Satya could feel the tears welling up in her eyes but willed them to remain at bay for as long as she could. 

 

“I let you see me. I showed you all the parts of me that I wasn’t even sure  _ existed  _ anymore. I gave you everything, but it wasn’t enough. You go against every instinct I’ve built up for myself, but I let you in regardless. I knew I should’ve walked away, I  _ knew  _ that this would only hurt in the end but I was too blind to see.  You told me you cared, and I made the mistake of believing you.” Satya said, her voice straining with the unshed tears she was trying so desperately to hold back. 

 

Olivia looked as if she’d just been slapped, tears springing to her eyes quicker than she could blink them away. 

 

“Please Satya you didn’t make a mistake, you can still trust me princesa, por favor just let me  _ explain”  _ Olivia begged her. Taking a step towards Satya with tears streaming down her face. 

 

Satya turned away from the other woman to hide the tear that escaped, quickly wiping it away and taking a deep breath to steady herself before speaking again. Her gaze was steely as it settled on Olivia. 

“I believe we’re done here Ms. Colomar” Satya said, her voice emotionless as she tried to swallow back the sobs that threatened to spill from her chest. 

 

“What? No, fuck Satya  _ please  _ just let me explain this. Please don’t give up on us yet mi amor, let me just expl-” Olivia pleaded

 

“We’re done here.” Satya interrupted, contemplating for a moment before continuing. “I no longer require your services, Sombra” 

 

Olivia’s heart shattered. The hackers call sign had hardly ever been spoken between the two women, and to hear it now was too much for the latina. She took one last look towards Satya, who had turned her back to the other woman, before quietly exiting the room, her sobs escaping before she had even cleared the hallway. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I hate myself for this too


End file.
